New Illuminati chapter 08 - The Olympus gods try to get back
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The mutant Utopia was just a Namor's scheme to get Cerebra, enter in people's minds and make them believe in the Greek Goods again, with him as the monarch of the seas.
Susan got his teleporter and tries to go to Atlantis, but it didn't work.

Son of a …

She then touches her light buttom, a device the Illuminati have to make them know that one was in need. The Illuminati see a light in their eyes in the form of the one that touches the device. Created by Rhodes. Medusa saw the light and teleports herself from Attilan to Utopia.

What is the emergency? Utopia is already crumbling?

No! We are making a great work here! But we was duped!

Susan then tells the story and hear:

Let's call the others!

It's just a suspicion! I have to be sure! I will go in front, invisible! You stay in stand by!

Ok!

But if I'm right, Blindfold is with him!

Makes sense! She must have allowed this to have the acceptance of the mutants! A ind of bargain!

A horrible one, but let's go!

Susan get' closer to Lock jaw, the teleporter dog of the Inhumans and says:

To Atlantis!

A light appears and they disappear. In the fraction of a second, Susan takes the pill to breath underwater and gets invisible. This pill was given by Namor himself. She stay invisible, close to Atlantis. The water muffles her movements. She gets closer to the sentinels of Namor's palace and be moves very slow, but have a surprise.

The heat fish is getting something – says a guard.

"Son of a …", thinks Susan – "He knew I was coming and put heat fishs to identifies me"

She then punchs them with invisible force fields. They get unconscious and she touches the light devices, alerting the others Illuminati. In a fraction of seconds, the two others are with her. They already been told of the betrayal and don't ask the why's of been there, but why in the entrance.

He knows we are here – says Susan, the Invisible Woman – He took precautions against me! Clea! Teleport us to where he is!

Clea finds him and tries to teleport them, but:

He is aware of magic! Have throw a barrier against!

Then, soldiers appears everywhere, all with heat fishs:

"son of a…" Thimks Susan again. She then takes the lead:

The new Illuminati form themselves exactly to avoid megalomaniacal schemes like this one that Namor is trying to pull! He wants to enters in the people's minds and make them believe again in the ancient Greek gods: Zeus, Hades… We have to stop him!

And the entering in the mind of the people to make them believe in Utopia was different, Susan? Asks Namor getting in the place.

It was! We make a mission of hope! The get back of the gods is just a dominance plan!

How do you know?

You don't force people to believe in something!

I'm not!

You are inducing them!

The Utopia was the same!

War Machine interferes:

Utopia was made by all people that already believe in Xavier's Dream and is made day by day! Is a very real place where we want that humans and mutants live peacefully.

I have a semblant dream with Olimpus!

Really, Namor? The World will be governed again by the three Olympians? And who will be the king of the Oceans? Let me guess… YOU? Interrogates Susan.

Namor makes a bad face and says:

There's a prophecy…

A very convenient prophecy to you!

Namor pauses, studies the options and says:

You can't stop me, Susan!

Susan then trembles, opens her mouth and says out loud:

Reed was right! You choose us because you think us less powerful foes!

You surprise me accomplishing Utopia! Stop where you are above!

We don't want to stay above! We want to bring light to this planet – says Medusa.

You neçieve s this stupidity? Ok, then! Bring light here to the deep of the ocean! Soldiers, get them!

The soldiers try, but failed. The resistant hair of Medusa, the force fiel of Invisible Woman, the spells of Clea and the machines of War Machine are more than enough to handle them. After five minutes and more than a hundred wounded, Namor perceives:

You are really doing this?

He then is wounded by an invisible force field and Invisible Woman says:

Let us show how weak we are! We stay in the shadow too long! Now, we will throw light to the world and goes to the light either!

No, you don't Susan! You don't know who you are dealing with!

You want light, mortals? Says Apolo enlighten the sea – You will have.

A powerful light then appears and blinds all the Illuminati.

You can't see them, Susan! But they are here: Apolo, Zeus and Hades! You can't with them, i assure you!

Clea! Get our eyes back and makes sure that this kind of thing don't happen again!

Yes!

Clea then makes a spell and they get back to see. Also, their retinas became very resistant. Another light like that won't have power to blind them.

Stupid mortals – says Zeus – It's time to you get back to be governed by us!

Zeus! Let me face Susan, the Invisible Woman!

The king of Olympus look at Namor and says:

You are etter qualified to face the one in armor! It's not the time to personal feuds!

You promise me…

There's to much at stake! The get back prophecy! Now, obey me!

The tone in Zeus voice don't let doubt to Namor. If he didn't obey, he would face his lightning's, so he goes to War Machine. Apollo goes to Medusa, Hades to Clea and Zeus to Invisible Woman. She encourages her comrades:

That's another battle where we can't face our enemies together, but I truly believe in you, my friends! Let's make this supposed gods know that the humanity doesn't need them anymore, had already see the light!


End file.
